Ennui Scuffle
by Zaedah
Summary: It is the essence of boredom that even the stars have no variance, each a white shimmer of blinking monotony. Kirk POV


_Zaedah returns with a bit of Kirk, since I've thus far neglected him. I hope this amuses and if so, please feel free to feed the hungry author._

* * *

**Ennui Scuffle**

For all the excitement promised by a career in Starfleet, with its allure of adventure and heroics, the majority of the time is an exercise in tedium. Hours spent sitting in a chair that hardens as the day progresses will test anyone's sanity. It doesn't help that, in the vastness of space, every sector looks like the sector before it. It is the essence of boredom that even the stars have no variance, each a white shimmer of blinking monotony.

The example is to be set by the captain and in truth I hadn't realized how difficult the task would be. With nothing before me but a screen filled with empty, boring cosmos and not a crisis for days, I can only stifle the yawn for the sake of appearance.

Fortunately, daily entertainment has been supplied by my two most unflappable officers. Setting an example also means less freedom to engage in my own energy-expending activities, so I've taken up studying others known to be… engaging. It's a time waster, sure, but I've picked up so many clues, I've impressed myself.

Of course, we all know what a turtleneck means, but there are other signs of interesting encounters that my communications officer sports. It's certainly altered my perception of my first officer's outward reserve. Hell, it's given me ideas.

…A knee length skirt means bruising on the thighs, denoting either bite marks or fingers gripping too tightly. Possibly involving a wall.

…When she walks stiffly, it speaks of the non-traditional and damned if I don't want to applaud him for it. Loudly.

…Her occasional long sleeves, running past the wrists, make me wonder how they snuck a boy of 'toys' onboard.

…Lipstick suggests he's been distant and she believes glistening ruby lips will catch his attention. If the following day's signs are any indication, it works.

Very nearly discreet glances means they're thinking about all of the above. Subtle contact says time can't go by fast enough. Only the most determined self-control must keep them from acting out their messages on the floor of the bridge. And while most of the indicators come from Uhura, Spock isn't incapable of providing evidence. Sure, it took me longer to notice since getting caught staring at him wins me no favors. But the list is growing.

…When he cracks his neck more than once, they've put in a late night of, shall we say, exploration.

…His eyebrow might stay aloft after speaking to her, a Vulcan version of a leer.

…A snippier than usual answer shows a night spent apart, typically by his choice according to Uhura's corresponding huff.

…Should the end of their shift find him leaving the bridge immediately after her, rather than allowing a more appropriate pause, he's clearly not rushing off to meditate.

On rare occasions, I see them both carrying expressions of fatigue. I'd joke about that but something shared in their eyes stills my tongue. Those days, everything around them becomes muted; motions are slower, glances are quick as though assuring themselves of the other's presence. I've decided that this represents a bad night, one where neither sleeps and not for the more fun reasons. The cause likely lies in the space that used to be a planet but I'll admit, it's those moments that make me jealous. Because I see such devotion in tired eyes, such affirmation of unity. Any single person might find that appealing.

It's not hard to be happy for them. Despite my initial attraction to the beautiful woman and my early dislike of the cold man. I've come to accept these two as permanently affixed. Which doesn't mean I can't wonder… Does he ever initiate intimacy? Just how creative is she? Are they clinical about the act or do they put my daring to shame?

Wonder, yes. Ask, no. Because my position forbids me and my reputation precedes me. She might slap me and he might remind me of the last time I provoked him.

So I watch, playing detective to pass the time and, in many ways, to know my two friends better. It's what any good captain would do and that's what I strive for. Well, that and a conflict in any quadrant. As soon as possible. Although, as I discovered this morning, they don't really mind the inspection. Because they've caught on.

When my eye drifted to Uhura's station, she blew Spock a kiss and his lips ticked slightly upwards. Then Spock ran off coordinates at my request and Uhura noted that I'd know where the ship was if I'd paid as much attention to the screen as I do the bridge scenery. Fellow crewmembers looked perplexed by my reddening face.

I can always cite boredom, which is a captain's prerogative. An apology may never come but I think I'll abandon my pastime. I've learned all I can from their signs and now it's time to make some of my own with McCoy's new nurse. Maybe give those two something to watch.

Maybe I'll borrow their cuffs.

* * *

**Ennui Scuffle (or fighting boredom)**


End file.
